


One Way Or Another

by AssA



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drama, Fanvids, M/M, Sweet Magnus, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssA/pseuds/AssA





	




End file.
